User talk:Broken fire
Pstd Posted on the forum Just saw your post like now? >.< Mianhe Posted on the forum Posteddd Re: Lol okay xD Postedd Hello mate Hey Broken, how's camp? I'm returning back to the wiki so I posted back to Serra, Sorry it's a few months late :D. Hope to see you post back. Herae Ra (Good-bye in Maori) 04:10, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Posted Long time no type I've been good, mostly focusing on school work and stuff. What about you? Three years? WOW! That's a long time! I've been here for about a year myself, how long have you had an account here? And where can I find out about these activities? Posted back :) Jacob.radon24 (talk) 15:20, April 2, 2014 (UTC) bc claim >.< broken~ chu plz check dis claim for mwah? (When chu get the chance that is) link is here. Re: Erm... you help her.... lol sorry. Totally not helping you xD You just guide her through stuff. Like help her understand claims better, or teach her what to do when faced with an uncategorized template or something like that. Oh, don't forget to update your slot in the admin team training program. Rp My brain's kinda addled right now, so could chu explain to me what Kevin meant in your post? ^-^" Re: I'm pretty much in the same dilemna with Ash xD He's already doing so well with claims but, since a rollback has more jobs than just claims, I plan on teaching him some other stuff, like how to change the category using the pageheader as well as which categories should be placed in uncategorized char pages. I might add in how to categorize templates too but, for now, I'd like to focus on claiming since claims are pretty much the things we members of the amdin team like to put off xDDD Also, it just doesn't seem like Kylie will be able to pay for anything, will she? -_-" So much for making it up to Kevin xD Posted Sorry for the late post. Just got busy these past days. >.< Re: Camp claim sorry to be a bother again ;-; but could you check this camp claim waves and I have? we'd really appreciate it! link to the claim oh and are you still helping me with the training? >.< (because i know you are busy with other things) Re: alright. I will do that. thanks! :) well i also ask bach if she needs help with anything and (when i get the chance) i help her categorize the name categories. but im not that great when it comes to coding. like im good at it but it takes me awhile... and what kind of coding are we talking about? >.< Re Ah, I c. Oh so on my sandbox page im gonna make soon, im keeping a list on how many claims (and which ones) i edit on (like seriously edit on not like add categories...). im gonna start the list today (and i already checked two claims :D yay!) well what about for a semi-active user? >.< because sometimes I don't do any helpful edits on certain days (like i think some claims look good and wait for an admin to check it or i just don't see anything for me to do at all....) alright. thanks for answering! >.< Post on le forum, bambina --Little kandi raver She's my number one And everytime i see her moving she's always having fun 03:53, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: OTL Not a single cent OTL *throws away Kylie's wallet or donates it to charity* >.< Posted Bire Re: Perhaps :P xD Re: training so im made a page where i can keep track on how many edits I make. >.< (here is le link) I try my best to make the helpful edits and try to edit at least everyday... How does the edits look so far? Postedd Posted on the forum My feels for the Just One Day MV. >///< I kennot~ lol *fangirling over bts all day* Um So there's something wrong when you coded Astraeus' Cabin. There are center and font tags, which aren't in use anymore. I removed them all, but it wrecked the whole page >.< Please fix this, as I don't know what you did on the coding >.< Thanks. re: rb Yush i am! But since junior year is next year and i heard that im gonna have like... A butt load of hw that year im gonna have to go semi-active that year. But im totally going to be available for rb this year! :3 Re: Nom yeah sure! :) Re: I also love V's rap part! Especially Rapmon's angelic voice in his rap part too. >.< BTS is my 2nd ultimate bias group. :3 Yours? Re: You're a BABY? Well, my first ub group is EXO. *^* I've been by their side since they debuted, same case with BTS that's why they're my 2nd. My third is BigBang. ^_^ Re: You're chinese? Omo! I didn't know about that. Well, I don't have favoritism among both groups because I love when they sing and dance together! You know, like their motto? 'We are one, we are EXO!' >///< Patiently waits for BigBang's comeback. Oh btw, do you know Team B from WIN: Who Is Next? posted on our forum bambina. :3Little kandi raver She's my number one And everytime i see her moving she's always having fun 02:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Lol sorry. I was just surprised. You're the first ever Chinese I talked to in my whole life. Believe it or not. XD And yeah, I also love Got7! But they're like 5th or 6th on my UB group list. My bias there is Mark and my bias wrecker is Jackson but I ship JinMark more than MarkSon. TT^TT You? xD And yes yes, I'm Baekhyun's wife. ;) Re: Looool! We share the same bias in Got7. >.< Well, Mark can isn't Chinese but he can speak their language. He's Taiwanese but lived in LA, California. :3 Haha. And awwwww why won't you ship guys even though they look super duper uper cute together? *sniffs* Re: Lol hahahahah, Well, why can't you ship just one otp? *dies* Re: Loool. *hysterically waits for you to ship an otp* >.< Slr Oh sorry >.< I thought you edited it cuz I thought I caught a glimpse of it on the wiki activity. PS I listened to a BAP song, "No Mercy", and I was like "THIS IS THE RAP/ROCK-SOUNDING SONG I LIKE" xD Switch? I'm not sure if you've noticed, but AS is pretty much deserted. I was wondering if it would be alright for you to temporarily switch over to my dept? Although I've been technically doing it for some weeks now, I can't run an entire department by myself xD I thought I'd ask you first before consulting Bach on the matter. I'd reallllyyyyy appreciate it if you could jump to my dept for a few weeks :))))) Reply back asap, please :) Re: Apart from claims (All types of claims: demigod, nymph, BC, pet, quest, etc) and the user/char list, the AS dept is in charge of updating stuff like the counselor page, adopt a newb page, etc. Iirc, we're also tasked with categorizing stuff, ranging from pages, to templates, to pictures/images. We're also in charge with making sure cabin counts are up to date. See here for more although there's not really much left xD Re: Hi! :3 Hi broken! :3 how are you doing? I'm doing fine with my edits lol (soo many in fact all i've been doing these past few days are just pure edits some are personal edits but you know that's a few) but i still think im not doing that much for some reason >.< it makes me want to do twice the edits I make (but I don't that much time to make those edits >.<") Posteeeed Posted! Counselor With User:Slayingthehalcyon's leaving the wiki, the spot of Counselor of the Deimos cabin was left open with no chosen successor. Out of a random pick, your character, Jake Parker, was chosen as the new head. Should you wish to give the spot to another, feel free to do so. Lastly, if you have not done so already, kindly read this blog regarding Heads and Lts. Re: Nom hey broken, so when are you going to nom me? (it sounds funny when you use the shortened version of the word...) idk i just want to know cause im curious XP Hi. Posted on our rp >.< Slr :c Hey :D Hey Broken!!!!! Long time no chat :D my friend.... I missed you :) How's everything going? Mass Was Here... See ya! 08:06, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Chatmod I'm passing down this message to remind you to please vote here. :) heads up Demi has 0 people in AS department with her, so as most of your edits are AS type work any way, I've moved you to her department so it doesn't look quite so lonely :) hope that's ok, if not just let me know :) Hiii Welcome to AS omg :D *hugs* Are you feeling more like yourself now? Cus if not, I'd completely understand it if you were to take a few days off. re AS :3 Claims I know you just got back from a sort of vacation but I don't suppose you could help me out with a few claims, could you? ^-^" Re: it's alright if it was really late. :) I know some people are really busy at times gives broken a hug and I hope you feel like yourself soon!!!!!!!!!!!! D: Lol (speaking of late replies) dis is some wat a late reply >.< but to tell you the truth, once im rb, i'll be very self-conscience about my edits. >.< cause sometimes I dont know if a claim is really okay to be claimed. other times i just keep asking questions that dont really need to be answered (like i miss things but i ask anyway cause i missed it) >.<" Re: Stage one: adopt a character and count as a minor Stage 2: Pick major character to count as minor and thanks so much broken! You were a great mentor. :) I guess I'll save the stage two for now and use the count the major as a minor right now. I'd like to count... Tora Mori as a minor. :) Re: Um, nope. Having no chars is tantamount to saying she's no longer a user. If the admin wants to continue being an admin, she has to have a char. If she's an admin who left before, she'll need to get user rights again. As for the on hold claims >.< If an on hold claim has gone a month without any changes already, ask the user to change the godparent choice, as obviously, a spot won't be opening any time soon. Hey Broken.. Hi Broken things have been a little rough for me too.... but why r u feeling down? U remind me of Mel when she was feeling down and I wasn't there for her :( so I'm here for u cause I don't want to make the same mistake twice. T.T U know I've got ur back forever cause that's what friends are for now tell ur brother Mass XD what happened? Is there someone or something bothering u? And so sorry for the late reply.... Mass Was Here... See ya! 06:20, April 30, 2014 (UTC)